Electric Dance
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK DAY 2- ELECTRIFYING: It's Zuko's 21st birthday party, but he's not having any fun. Can Katara change that? Zuko and Katara share a special dance. Songfic to 'Electric Slide'.


**ZUTARA WEEK - DAY 2: Another story for Zutara Week. This one is to the song **_**Electric Slide**_**. That does count for Electrifying right? The cast if Avatar doing the Electric Slide? This should be interesting XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Electric Boogie**_**.**

**2. Electrifying**

It was another Fire Lord Zuko's 21st birthday and there was a big party at the palace. People from all nations had attended, including Avatar Aang and his girlfriend On Ji, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Chief Warrior, his wife Toph, who also ran Earth Rumble Six, and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. All of them were on the dance floor, dancing as a group to the fast-paced song. Zuko standing was in a corner. He never liked the parties. He was forced to talk to boring political people and he didn't even like dancing.

"Zuko, why don't you dance?" asked his mother, Ursa. Zuko and Katara had found her a few days before the invasion, trapped in a Fire Nation camp. She had resigned as Fire Lady, which was why Zuko was now Fire Lord.

"Mom, I hate dancing," Zuko said as another fast song began to play. Zuko recognized it. It was a new popular song from the Fire Nation called the Electric Slide. There was even a dance to go with it that was similar to the moves of Firebending and Lightning-bending. Suddenly, Katara was at Zuko's side. She was wearing a halter blue gown with a panda lily on the neckline, blue heels, her mothers necklace, blue tear drop earrings and her hair done up in an elegant bun with curly strands in her face.

"Zuko, come dance with me," Katara said beaming.

"I'd rather not," Zuko said, "Besides, I don't know this dance."

"I'll teach you," Katara said, grabbing Zuko's hand. Zuko felt te familiar feeling of electricity shoot p his arm. The same electric feeling he go every time Katara touched him.

_It's Electric!_

_You can't see it_

_  
It's electric!_

_  
You gotta feel it_

_  
It's electric!_

_  
Ooh, it's shakin'_

_  
It's electric!_

"Now, just follow me," Katara said dancing. Zuko just stood there awkwardly. How could she dance in front of all these people. Just the thought of dancing made Zuko's stomach clench.

"Katara, I really don't want to," Zuko said.

_Jiggle-a-mesa-cara_

_  
She's a pumpin' like a matic_

_  
She's a movin' like electric_

_  
She sure got the boogie_

Katara took Zuko's hands in her's and that electric feeling shot up his arms again.

"Forget anyone else is here," she said, "Pretend it's just us." Zuko sighed and did as he was told.

"Now follow my lead," Katara said, "It's just like bending. Just feel the music"

_You gotta know it_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie!_

_  
Now you can't hold it_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie!_

_  
But you know it's there,_

_  
Yeah here there everywhere_

Zuko studied Katara's movements and began to follow her. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. And Katara was quite a good dancer. And it didn't hurt that she was still holding his hands, guiding his arms in the right movements.

_I've got to move,_

_  
I'm going on a party ride_

_  
I've got to groove, groove, groove,_

_  
And from this music I just can't hide._

"Got it?" Katara asked, letting go of Zuko's hands.

"I think so," Zuko said as they danced together.

"You're a good dancer," Katara said with a smile.

"You're not to bad yourself," Zuko replied with a grin. Until he noticed the people dancing were also watching them.

_Are you comin' with me?_

_  
Come let me take you on a party ride_

_  
And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you_

_  
I'll teach you the electric slide_

_Some say it's mystic_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie_

_  
You can't resist it_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie_

_You can't do without it_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie_

_  
Jiggle-a-mesa-cara she's a pumpin' like a matic_

_  
She's movin' like electric_

_  
She sure got the boogie_

"Katara, everyone's watching," Zuko mumbled to her.

"Just ignore them," Katara said, "It's just you and me now." Zuko kept his eyes fixed on Katara, ignoring everyone around them.

_Don't wanna lose it_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie_

_  
But you can't choose it_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie_

_  
But you know it's there,_

_  
Yeah here there everywhere_

_I've got to move,_

_  
Come let me take you on a party ride_

_  
And I'll teach you, teach you, teach you_

_  
I'll teach you the electric slide_

"You're doing great Zuko," Katara said beaming as the dance with everyone else. Zuko just shrugged, but was glad Katara forced him to dance. This was the most fun he ever had at a party.

_Some say it's mystic_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie_

_  
You can't resist it_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie_

_  
You can't do without it_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie_

_  
Jiggle-a-mesa-cara she's a pumpin' like a matic_

_  
She's movin' like electric_

_  
She sure got the boogie_

_Don't wanna lose it_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie_

_But you can't choose it_

_  
It's electric_

_  
Boogie woogie, woogie_

_  
But you know it's there,_

_  
Yeah here there everywhere_

"I'm going to get something to drink," Katara said once the song ended.

"Can I talk to you in private first?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded and followed him down one of the deserted hallways.

"I just wanted to thank you for the dance," Zuko said. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"You had to thank me in private?" she asked.

"No," Zuko said, "I had to do this in private." Zuko leaned down and captured Katara's lips in a kiss. Katara was surprised, but glad Zuko kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed her to the wall. There was only one way to describe the kiss. It was _electrifying._

**There's **_**Electric Dance**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
